1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber connections in general, and in particular to fiber connectors comprising a plug component which functions to axially locate a single optical fiber on the axis of a receptacle bore, and means for mechanically affixing the plug component to the optical cable.
2. The Prior Art
Increased penetration of fiber optics technology into data distribution, and communications applications, has been primarily inhibited by cost factors. Presently available connectors for axially aligning a pair of fibers typically comprise multiple components which are relatively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it has been economically undesirable to convert hard wire distribution applications to fiber optic systems, partly due to the cost disadvantage of fiber optic connector components.
Moreover, presently available fiber optic connector technology requires that the end surface of the optical fiber be polished in order to achieve an efficient optical coupling. The polishing procedure further adds to the applied cost of the product, and creates myriad problems in field applications. Also, state of the art connectors often require the use of specialized tooling in effectuating a fiber termination, and further require the use of adhesive materials for bonding the fiber to the connector unit. The inconveniences and expense of these requirements are obvious.
A further problem confronted by fiber optic connector technology is attributable to the fact that a variety of cable sizes exist in the industry. For example, the relatively large plastic fiber used in certain systems can range in size between 16 to 40 thousandths of an inch. Consequently, the connectors for terminating these fibers must accommodate this wide range of potential fiber sizes, which further complicates the achievement of a suitable connector system. To complicate matters further, the outer diameter of jacket which protects the fibers in a cabling structure, can also vary. Presently available connectors, because of their alignment techniques, have difficulty in accommodating the termination of the wide range of cable sizes which a user mush confront in the optical cable world.